


The Game of Thrones

by catherinerussellstolemyheart



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinerussellstolemyheart/pseuds/catherinerussellstolemyheart
Summary: Game of Thrones meets Holby city.... more characters to be added, happy to take prompts if you think any Holby peeps would suit GoT peeps.First chapter more of an introduction - let me know whether to continue





	The Game of Thrones

House Stark

As she stands, overlooking the winter snow beyond the wall, she contemplates how she got here, and where she’s about to go. Queen of the North, leader of the wildlings, protector of her house, her siblings. Jasmine, her small but fierce sister, trained in battle but passes like a ghost through the villages and towns, her time with the faceless men being both a blessing and a curse, she wonders briefly when the boisterous and adventurous little girl she once knew turned ruthless, though she knows she would not be able to leave the North if Jasmine were not here to protect it. Then there was Zosia, beautiful and ladylike. She was the lady of Winterfell without a doubt, graceful, collected and calm. She briefly felt a stab of pain as she remembered hearing about what Zosia went through at the hands of Isaac Boulton, how his cruelty had hardened her heart. Though she had to admit, that although the experience was horrendous, her little sister was now a strong level headed leader, she smiles fondly as she remembers young Zosia, her only aim in life to marry a prince and have his babies, she was proud of the woman she had become. Then there was Arthur, her youngest brother and last remaining male stark. Crippled by an accident she knew had been caused by the Lannister’s, he had unexpectedly survived and returned from beyond the wall, still very much crippled but different. He was no longer Arthur, they all knew it, he was something mysterious that now occupied Arthurs body. Their family had suffered loss, first it was her father – Ned – beheaded by the Lannister’s. Then her brother Robb and their mother Caitlyn, murdered by the Freys at a wedding. This was all that remained of her family, and it was really her family at all – she didn’t have the name ‘Stark’, for whilst everyone told her she was her father’s daughter, her name had always been Berenice Snow – the bastard of Winterfell. She was both her father’s pride and her father’s shame, the daughter he bore with a whore whilst fighting alongside the Baratheons, an outcast from her siblings and despised by Ned’s wife, who’s sense of duty ensured Berenice (or Bernie, as she preferred) had a home, until she took the black – the first female to be allowed the honour, despite serving amongst thieves, rapists and murderers. She braced herself against the icy winds, winter was coming, and she knew what it would bring with it. So she would leave Winterfell in the care of her sisters, and make the journey to meet the Dragon queen.

House Lannister

The throne was hers, she sat, her arms feeling the cold metal that encased her prize, but at what cost? Jac kept her stony faced composure as she remembered her children, all three lost to her; Joffrey murdered, Marcella murdered, and Tommin, sweet Tommin had taken his own life – though she still blamed the Tyrells for that, if their snake like daughter hadn’t got her claws so deep in to him, he would no doubt still be alive. A knock at the door had her place a protective hand over her abdomen, before she relaxed at the sight before her. Her brother, and her lover, Matteo Lannister knelt before her.  
‘Matteo?’  
‘My queen’  
She nodded, indicating he could continue,  
‘I must speak with you regarding a delicate matter.’  
‘Spit it out then’  
‘I spoke with… well I had a talk with… it was a surprise but I have spoken with, with Ric’ matteo winced as he saw Jacs hands clench in to fists  
‘That traitorous dwarf, who murdered our father. What could he possibly have to say?’  
Ric Lannister had always been the outcast. Born with a form of Dwarfism, he had never lived up to his father’s expectations and knew he never would. He was, by rights, heir to Casterly Rock, but his father would never allow that. He considered Ric an embarrassment, a source of shame, a deformed monster whose birth caused the death of his beloved wife. It was the love of his wife that stopped him from suffocating the ugly creature she bore, his last promise to her being that he would care for Ric. His fathers hatred had been carried also by his sister Jac, his only Lannister ally being his brother Matteo – though even that was tested following the death of their father, a death he greatly deserved for using the only woman Ric had ever loved to hurt him – Rics dalliances and love of women was well known, and he still grieved for his lost love.  
‘He needs to talk with you, with the Dragon Queen, and the Queen of the North’  
‘A bastard who name sherself Queen, the mad Kings bastard daughter who consorts with the Dothraki and the Lannister shame? You expect me to meet with those who would murder us as we slept and take everything we have?’ Jac was angry and Matteo knew to tread carefully.  
‘My Queen, it might be an idea… we can take control, just meet them.’

House Targaryen

‘Presenting Serena Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the grass seas, breaker of chains, and mother of Mereen’ Morven introduced, smiling at the sight of this Northern Queen who, truth be told, looked about as far from a Queen as anyone could be. Her blonde hair cut to an un-lady like shortness and clearly looking as though it had never seen a brush, her fringe falling over her eyes making it look as though her vision was obscured.  
‘Err, I’m Fletch, and this is Bernie Snow, Queen of the North and..err, top fighter our gal’  
Bernie cast a glance at Fletch who’s cheeks were reddening by the second. She looked up at the Dragon Queen. Her long dark hair contrasting with her pale, ivory skin. She held herself like the Dornish – an air of sophistication but oozing sexuality. Bernie gulped, this was not the time for those thoughts, and even if it were, she was sure that what she had to say would shatter any mood they shared.  
She walked with the Dragon Queen, whose silence was mediated by her tactile nature, her eyes lost in thoughtfulness.  
Bernie tried to explain, ‘There’s an army, and army of the dead, and I know how it sounds, but I’m telling you it’s true.’  
Serena laughed, ‘You come all this way to share childish stories, Ric you have overestimated the queen of the North’ she smirked  
‘My queen, if you’ll please, I know Bernie Snow, and I know she is as honourable as they come. She fights better than any man I have ever met. She is truly the daughter of Ned Stark, a man whose word was so strong it lost him his head. If Bernie has seen the dead army, then the dead army is coming’ Ric spoke with deliberate delicacy  
‘I think you’ve drank too much wine, you believe the stories of this Queen? The Queen who also claims she was brought back from the dead?’  
‘My Queen, if you please, had I told you years ago that you could climb a funeral pyre with stone eggs and emerge not only unscathed, but with 3 live dragons, would you have believed me? I think given all you have seen you can surely understand there are things in this world that we do not know of.’  
‘The army of the dead? Please, I believe this Queen of the North has hatched a foolish plan to deceive me. But still, I will give you the help that you need Bernie Snow, if you bend the knee and agree to serve me as Queen’  
Bernie shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Serena, the mother of dragons was breathtakingly beautiful.  
‘I was named Queen of the North by my men. They named me, it is never a position I sought for myself. Therefore I cannot bend the knee to a foreign Queen. My people chose me and I will not betray their trust’ she said clearly  
‘I told you, she’s as honourable as they come’ Ric protested.  
‘If you won’t bend the knee, you will stay here, on this island.’ With that Serena left the room.  
She was furious, how could this woman, a mere bastard refuse her so simply. The woman was infuriating, with tales of the dead and her ridiculous hair. A queen should look respectable, not so down right roguishly attractive. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts, she had never been more than friends with a woman, she had briefly considered getting to know Sian Greyjoy, of the Iron Isle’s, a little better but thought better of it. She thought of the men in her life – her brother, Edward, who had sold her to the Dothraki, who professed he would happily watch her be raped by a thousand men to get what he wanted. Her Kahl, Robbie, had been a bit of a wild animal in need of taming. Despite her initial fears of him, she grew to love him and they rode together, protecting one another until he died. She died that day also, only she rose from the ashes a stronger person, ready to fight, with her dragons as her children. Still, something about this bastard Queen intrigued her as much as it infuriated her. The prospect of keeping Berenice Snow on this island caused her more anticipation that she expected.


End file.
